


Mother Fucking

by TitularTyrant



Category: Superjail! (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Biology, F/F, Fingerfucking, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Masochism, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Sadism, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitularTyrant/pseuds/TitularTyrant
Summary: Superjail dabbles. That have no real connection to each other then sex and pregnancy.
Relationships: Lord Stingray/The Warden (Superjail!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warden gets horny over pregnant Stingray who is asleep so he puts his dick in it and comes a couple of times before Stingray starts to wake up. He is very cute while tired and they kiss a bunch and Warden fucks him up.

"God dammit, why?"

It was too early to be awake at this time in the morning. Warden and Stingray were both having horrible problems with sleeping lately. But it seemed like Stingray could sleep through a hurricane at the moment. 

Oh how he envied Stingray right now. Warden hated it when he woke up from a fabulous dream and just couldn't get back to sleep. And it truly was great. Some of the best dream sex he has ever had but he woke up with a hard on and his husband was not helping. He slept nude because he felt too hot at night now leaving him exposed and vulnerable. His husband's body was covered with bioluminescent freckles causing him to glow. Stingray loved waking up to Warden in him and he mumbled and squirmed in his sleep. He always looked so innocent when he was asleep. It made Warden want to corrupt it. So he did.

Lubed up fingers gently playing with Stingray's hole as Warden started to lay hickeys on Stingray's neck and went down from there. Arms, chest and legs were all marked by Warden. A sign of how much he loved his husband. Once he got to the inner thigh though his brain short circuited. Stingray was wet and hard. His dick at full mast. His pussy is dripping and warm. Taking his fingers so well. The scent of heat was prominent. He looked up and saw his body full of life. The baby bump protruding just so delectably. It was so round and smooth. Pulling on Stingray's skin, making it stretch to the limit. Giving beautiful marks on porcelain skin. Stingray's breathing quickened but he still showed no signs of waking up. But he was winning and squirming into each thrust of his fingers. Making Warden marvel in awe. And with Stingray still asleep he only looked more heavenly.

Warden pulled out his fingers from Stingray. Making Stingray to wine and squirm to try and keep him from leaving, which got a chuckle from Warden. He sounded like a kicked puppy.

"No need to worry my dear I'm not going anywhere." Said Warden.

He kissed and nipped Stingray's thighs to assure his lover to prove just that. Then moved to his soaking folds and pressed his tongue in. This made Stingray tense up causing Warden to pause but when he felt thighs squeezing his head down he continued. Burying his tongue into Stingray to taste his sweet nectar. Stingray always made so much it felt like a waste not to. He didn't seem to disagree with how he moved. So Warden nipped at his folds and tongue fuck him eliciting the most beautiful moans from the sleeping beauty. And when Stingray came he lapped it up. Now that Stingray was finally loosened up Warden could have some real fun.

He thrust into Stingray, sinking his cock into him completely. Warden smiled at how his lover's body moved and giggled because of this. The fat on Stingray's chest and hips made him look scrumptious. Full and fertile, bursting out of need. Warden planned to stay on a slow pace but this was not doable any more. So rapid it was then. He hit hard and strong, one could see his dick bulge through Stingray. Warden kissed, suckled and nipped any part of Stingray he could put his mouth on. Leaving hickeys galore in his wake. But most importantly he praised Stingray and his perfect body.

"You're so good!" Warden said. "You're so tight and warm. My dick loves to be in you so."

" Your body is developing so much and that only makes you sexier. Your hips could take down Superjail and I would never notice." He was getting closer and with how Stingray was tensing up on his dick he probably was too.

It was only a few more thrusts till Stingray came squeezing him in and coming all over Warden's dick and on to his stomach. And even he couldn't last much longer after that. Releasing hot thick spunk into his lover's womb.

Warden held onto Stingray as he rolled over to flop to the side, dick still thoroughly deep in his vagina. Stingray was still sound asleep but flushed all over making Warden smile. He kissed Stingray on the head and slowly moved his hips back and forth. He wanted to see Stingray's pretty face better this round. 

Stingray's freckles glowed a golden light that complements his blush so well. And contorted so cutely as Warden picked up pace once again. His mouth opened mewling in pleasure so Warden caught it with his own. And through the kiss he could feel Stingray's moans reverberating into his own mouth. Causing Warden to fuck him slow and hard to drag the sound out as long as possible. 

He grabbed Stingray's cock when Warden was nipping on Stingray's swollen lips. Stingray groaned hard on that one.  
"You always sound so wonderful when aroused, honey." Warden said as he kept thrusting he played with the leaking tip. Legs once again closed shut around Warden.

"You're so needy like this Stingy, maybe I should fuck you like this more often."said Warden starting to stroke the shaft eliciting more noise from the sleeping man. "But I don't think I can live without your sass during this. It's just not as fun if I'm not making you choke on your own words." The whine from Stingray's lips made him smirk. "And you seem to agree."

It didn't take much longer for him to release another load into Stingray and to Warden's delight it didn't take much longer for the other either. Warden looked down to where their bodies met and saw how Stingray's pussy was dripping out seed.

"Oh no. Now that can't be," Warden said, while shifting to put Stingray into a position where the cum wouldn't ooze out." You're gonna have to keep it in till you wake up. We can't have you not feeling all my love now can we?"

Stingray didn't respond.

"Good now that that's settled let's try something new."

This went on for hours. It was hitting Warden in a way he never thought it could. He was constantly molesting his husband's form. With special praise going to his enormous belly. At some point Warden pulled out the butt plug from the drawer to start working on Stingray's ass. He had to make sure not a speck left his holes. But when the sun was rising Stingray started to wake. 

Warden was back in Stingray's pussy to fill it up with his warm sperm. With the plug firmly in Stingray it made a weird texture when fucking that made Warden go as slowly as he could enjoying the feeling. Suddenly he felt movements that were not of his own doing.

"Hmm." Grumbled Stingray.

Warden smiled ear to ear and went to kiss him. "Good morning sleepy head. How are you this fine morning?"

Their lips met as Warden thrust into Stingray. Causing him to moan into Warden. Arms made their way to his neck to hold him down. Warden quickly pulled back to thrust even deeper into Stingray. Who broke the kiss to gasp heavenly loudly. 

"Oh God don't stop!" Stingray cried out. Moving his hips to meet with Warden's.

Warden started to pepper Stingray's face with kisses. Hands rubbing circles on to the baby bump. "But that doesn't answer my question," pounding into Stingray without mercy. Oh how Stingray's noises made him feel." Now tell me what woke you up? Was it me?"

Stingray was a mess under him. Probably for how much he was overstimulated by hours of sex. "No. Fucking hell,,,I felt the baby's,,, Oh shit,,, movements,,, that woke me up,,, just take me now!"

Well that's a surprise. But of course the children could wake their dad much more easily than him. Smirking, Warden pulled all together making Stingray scream. 

"Why the fuck would you do that?"

"You're not going anywhere until you notice all the hard work I put in to waking you up." Said Warden. Stingray tried to protest by moving his hips but Warden put a stop to that quickly pressing down all of his limbs. "Don't you feel any of my love goo? Doesn't it fill you up? Doesn't it make you feel dirty?" Warden slowly dragged a finger down Stingray's bump. Laying kisses on it as he went. " Do you want to feel this way forever full and sore? Bursting with children of our own." Then looking Stingray in the eyes he said in a sultry tone.

"Does this not make you feel like a God?"

This made Stingray go mental. Bucking and squirming making some of the lewdest sounds Warden ever heard."Yes! Please! Fill me up with your sperm! I love it! I love you. I feel so full but I want more. I want to carry as many children as possible for you. I want to not be able to walk for days on end. So just shut up and fuck me till I can't!" Stingray yelled desperately trying to get any more pleasure.

Warden smiled at him.

"Now was that so hard?"

He buried his whole dick into him with one go causing Stingray to scream. 

Warden was fast and hard, pummeling Stingray into the mattress so hard he had to brace himself on the head board. Stingray was moving in beat with him clawing what was under him for stability. They came soon after that. Both dropped like flies. 

They were breathing heavily as they laid next to each other. Both very content with themselves. Warden pulled out and sperm poured out onto the bed causing Stingray to moan. "You're so good Stingray. Taking so much and from both ends no less."said Warden.

"So that's what I feel in my ass." Said Stingray pressing his ass into the bed to add pressure there. It was hitting him in all the right places.

Warden stared at his husband. "You're going to keep that in till I'm done with you." Reaching for the drawer pulling out a large vibrator. Stingray looked like a deer in the headlights when he saw it. Warden promptly shoved it up Stingray's freed hole turning it on. "I'm not stopping till you're not able to think about anything but being hammered into by my dick." Stingray moaned again." I want you to be bed ridden for a week when I'm through. So I'm going to set up a way for me to do just that. This will be the only time to get cleaned up so I suggest you take it. But you can't let anything else out. Got it?" Stingray nodded.

"You are so fucking lucky I love you or I would have snapped your neck by now for talking to me like that." Said Stingray.

"Hey, I'm only doing this for you. I know that you like being treated roughly." Warden replied kissing Stingray on the nose.

"That I do."said Stingray. "Now help me up."

Warden quickly pulled Stingray into his arms and carried him bridle style to the bathroom. Stingray almost collapsed on the floor when he was put down but assured Warden he was fine as he closed the door. So Warden put on the closet suit he had then proceeded to leave the room.

And as Warden left the room he heard. 

"What the fuck?! How many hickeys did you just leave?"

And started running down the hall laughing like a hyena.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stingray's race can carry up to 12 kids without any hassle. But during this time they are forced into hibernation only really waking up for food and to fuck.

3 Months   
Warden was quite surprised when he saw Stingray in his office since he was barely getting out of bed anymore after he got pregnant. He was massive despite being relatively early in his pregnancy. He looked like a human woman who was in their last trimester with twins. But apparently he had much more inside him than any woman could be capable of on their own. Stingray was round with thicker thighs that could smother him not careful. His peck's were impressive boobs now filled up with milk. His pussy and dick constantly aroused letting him drip out pheromones that made him smell divine. He was only covered in a blanket from their bed for none of his clothes fit him like this.He walked across the room to Warden with everything bouncing in a wonderful manner to grab him.

"Bedroom now. I want you in me." Said Stingray. Pulling Warden from his tie to him. With a look in his eyes that told him that there was no room for debate. Sadly for Stingray he wasn't gonna get that soon.

"Morning to you too my love," Warden said as he kissed Stingray on the nose. "Can't this wait for a bit longer? I have some work to do."

"No. Now."Stingray growled. Rounding the desk to be closer. Warden rolled his eyes.

"Just give me a bit and I'll do so.... What are you doing?"

"Nothing." 

"No you're definitely doing something."

Stingray started jacking off Warden.

"Oh fuck."

"Bedroom now." Stingray demanded again and Warden teleported them there immediately.

6 months 

"Your food has arrived my dear." Warden announced entertaining their bedroom with a tray in his hands. He closed the door and locked it before heading further into the room.

Stingray was finally bedridden and he could not leave the room at all. But that made him very unhappy without his search out his husband when he woke up to get fucked. Which made him lash out if he woke up without him. So Warden left a clone in the room to do him constantly. But that just means he is content. He still wants the real thing.

At the moment he was being fucked in both ends by two of them one in his pussy and the other down his throat. His legs were wrapped around the one between his thighs trying to keep him as close as possible. Warden dispelled the one throat fucking him and Stingray whined. 

"Did you really have to do that?" Stingray said, looking towards Warden as he approached. Warden put his hand on Stingray's belly. It was huge and soft. It pulled heavily on Stingray's skin making it have large stretch marks all over. Stingray looked like he was about to pop but he still had some growing to do and that excited Warden to no end. Stingray's tits finally started to lactate and were constantly dribbling and his thighs were thicker than Warden himself. And with him being fucked constantly made him giggle just as much. Stingray was very fertile looking at this time which made Warden unbelievably horny.

"Yes dear, you are up now and you need to eat before you knock out again. Fun time is later." Said Warden. Putting the tray on the bed next to Stingray. Warden sat on the ground to watch.

Stingray rolled over slowly and beautifully. The amount of weight on him slowed down his movements immensely. He released the clone from his hold to move, raising a leg in the air to control his movements. But the clone grabbed onto it so he could have another position to nail him harder. Stingray moaned loudly during this. His breasts laying heavily on the side with his belly. 

"Fine." Stingray grumbled.

Warden kissed his nose.

"Love you."said Warden.

"Love you too ,,, even though you don't want me to have fun."

Stingray started at his food immediately afterwards. He eats what is an amount of a family meal. With how big he is it was a no brainer really. All the while being pounded from the other end. So he was constantly moaning and almost choking on his food.   
When he came he had to stop completely to ride it out.

So how much have you been filled up?

I'm leaking heavily at the moment. I think the sheets are in desperate need to be changed though.

But do you like it?

I love it. I feel stuffed to the brim with love.

It sure looks like it.

You can use whatever hole you desire.

I know but I like seeing you like this more. And if I started now I won't be able to stop myself. I want to run my business. Later.

Okay fine. Love you.

Love you to 

After birth 

Without his children inside him Stingray was finally able to move again and with six kids he really needed it. With them always looking for their father he was never not busy.


End file.
